Auto-Morphin Figures
Power Rangers released "flip-head" feature toys called "Auto-Morphin" figures. They feature alternate-heads of the actor's faces. Once a button is pressed, a spring is released, the figure's chest and back panel open to allow the heads to switch. The technology was later adapted by Kenner for The Mask, Toy Biz for Spider-Man, Playmates for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and JAKKS Pacific for WWE. The "Auto-morphin" feature would later be adapted to screen with Ninjaman for Kakuranger, who became Ninjor for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as an onscreen ability, and the toy reflected the transforming gimmick. Mighty Morphin '94 * For early season 2, before the rest of the merchandise trickled in, these became the main action figure line. * For international stores, these were sold as season 1 merchandise. * The roster were as follows: Red Ranger (Jason), Blue Ranger (Billy), Pink Ranger (Kimberly), Black Ranger (Zack), Yellow Ranger (Trini) and Green Ranger (Tommy). * Red, Pink and Green were re-released in early 2018 as part of the Legacy branding. * Blue, Black and Yellow are going to be re-released in late 2018 as part of the Legacy branding. am-all6rangers.jpg|All six Rangers am-oldphoto.jpg|Cardback photo am-jason-pacakge.jpg|Jason am-trini-pacakge.jpg|Trini am-billy-pacakge.jpg|Billy am-zack-pacakge.jpg|Zack am-kim-pacakge.jpg|Kimberly am-tommy-pacakge.jpg|Tommy am-powerplayback-pacakge.jpg|Power Playback package am-redjason.jpg|Jason re-release am-pinkkim.jpg|Kimberly re-release am-greentommy.jpg|Tommy re-release File:38896338_1966868143365117_8729961228908101632_n.jpg|Billy re-release File:38885492_226739674709485_6634826751140691968_n.jpg|Zack re-release File:38869736_702033196812995_283678552631541760_n.jpg|Trini re-release Mighty Morphin '95 * For early season 3, the updated roster of Rangers was released, but not in time for the new Pink Ranger, Katherine Hillard as she doesn't join the Mighty Morphin team until "A Different Shade of Pink". * The roster were as follows: Red Ranger (Rocky), Black Ranger (Adam), Yellow Ranger (Aisha) and White Ranger (Tommy). * The Rocky, Adam and Aisha heads replace the Jason, Zack and Trini heads. am-rocky-pacakge.jpg|Rocky am-adam-pacakge.jpg|Adam am-aisha-pacakge.jpg|Aisha am-tommy2-pacakge.jpg|Tommy am-gold-pacakge.jpg|Gold Team repackage Special Edition * The Auto-Morphin figures were released with chrome finishes and the appropriate season 3 cast identities. All six movie Rangers were released. These were similar to the movie toys in the chrome finish. * The dinosaur symbols on the five Mighty Morphin Rangers are replaced by the Ninjazord symbols. ammetalic-rocky-pacakge.jpg|Rocky ammetalic-billy-pacakge.jpg|Billy ammetalic-adam-pacakge.jpg|Adam ammetalic-aisha-pacakge.jpg|Aisha ammetalic-tommy2-pacakge.jpg|Tommy ammetalic-kimberly-pacakge.jpg|Kimberly Dairanger * Third party (non Bandai) figures were made of all six Rangers. Though technically bootleg, these were never officially produced, and thus not copied. * White Ranger was produced for Mighty Morphin (see above). amm-dairager.jpg Kakuranger/Mighty Morphin * All five Rangers were released. * Ninjaman/Ninjor DX Zords also had this feature. amm-kakuranger.jpg amm-ninjor.jpg Ohranger/Power Rangers Zeo * The core five Ohrangers were released. No Black (Gold) Ranger. Hip articulation was removed. * All six Zeo Rangers were released. A new mold was made for Gold Ranger so one did not need to remove his armor to morph him. * The Katherine head and Tanya head replace the Kimberly and Aisha heads, respectively. amm-ohranger.jpg|Ohranger amm-zeo-pink.jpg|Katherine Hillard's first auto-morphin amm-zeo-gold.jpg|New chestpiece with non-removable armor amm-zeopackage.jpg|set amm-zeopowerplayback|re-release Power Rangers Turbo * No Carranger figures were released. * The five core Turbo Rangers were released with updated limbs. The chest pieces also sat lower so the Rangers when in civilian mode did not have the yellow chest designs. * The civilian heads of the four Zeo Rangers were kept, while the Justin head replaces the Rocky head. amm-turbopackage.jpg|set Megaranger * The core five Rangers were released for Megaranger. No hip articulation. * None were released for In Space amm-megaranger.jpg|all five Rangers Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * The core five Rangers were released for Gingaman. No hip articulation. * The buck body was updated for Lost Galaxy and the figures were scaled up. Only Red, Blue and Green were released. amm-gingaman.jpg|all five Rangers amm-lostgalxy.jpg Power Rangers Time Force * No figures were released for Timeranger. * The buck body was updated and the figures were scaled up. Only Red, Blue and Green were released. amm-timeforce.jpg|Red and Blue amm-tfgreen.jpg|Green Ranger in package Power Rangers Wild Force * No figures were released for Gaoranger. * The buck body was updated yet again. All six Rangers were released. These were released as spin-morphin instead of auto-morphin. amm-wildforce.jpg amm-lunar.jpg Power Rangers Samurai * The buck body was updated (into Mega Mode) and the figures were scaled up. Only Red, Blue and Green were released. Civilian identities were covered with the show-accurate balaclavas. amm-samurai.jpg|The Samurai (Mega Mode) Rangers amm-samugold.jpeg|The Gold Samurai Ranger Power Rangers (2017 movie) * The buck body was updated and the figures were scaled up. Only Red and Black were released. amm-pr2017.jpg|Jason and Zack (pictured with putty) Category:Action Figures